ANY TIME, ANY PLACE: BENSARO SEXCERPTS
by NickandLiv
Summary: Just a few bits and pieces of Bensaro heat! Rated M for a reason! Take heed!
1. Chapter 1

**JUST A FEW LITTLE PIECES TO PEEK INTO THE SEX LIFE OF NICK AND OLIVIA. I GET PRETTY GRAPHIC HERE, SO IF THIS IS NOT YOUR THING, PLEASE DO NOT READ. DICK WOLF OWNS THE CHARACTERS; I'M JUST MAKING THEM DO DIRTY THINGS! ENJOY!**

* * *

**HOSPITALITY**

…Before she knew it, her blouse was off, Nick had undone the clasp on the front of her bra and his mouth was on her nipple sucking and teasing while his hand was under her skirt, his fingers on her clit. It had been too long and she as in ecstasy! After visiting Rollins in the hospital, Olivia had pulled Nick into an empty room and locked the door. She was feeling especially frisky.

"Please, don't stop!" she begged with labored breath.

He looked down at her, still teasing her clit and asked "are you sure?" After their very first date had turned into a fuck-fest, they had taken things slow, not wanting to rush into anything again before she was certain about where they were headed and he respected her enough to wait patiently but right now, passion was consuming her and the sensation between her legs was overwhelming! She gave a loud whimper before answering.

"Yes!" she moaned just as his phone rang. They both knew it was Cragen; he stopped cold.

"God, not now!" He groaned while he got off her so fast, she wondered if he had even been there. "Yeah Cap? Yeah, I'll tell her…we're on our way!"

She sighed, knowing they had to go when she wanted nothing more than to pull him back down on top of her. Her pussy was now sopping wet, her nipples were rock hard and they were screaming to be sucked again, not to mention his dick, which was now painfully straining against his slacks.

"We should probably…" she started, surprised when he positioned himself in from of her, and pushed her skirt up higher.

"Not before I taste you!" he said as he pulled her panties off and pushed her thighs apart.

"But Cragen…" she reminded, moaning as she felt his fingers slide into her.

"Traffic's a bitch!" he grinned as he buried his head between her thighs.

* * *

**NICK'S PLACE**

She arched her back and cried out as he thrust harder, faster inside her. She wasn't a screamer, she'd never been a screamer but this man was taking her body to new heights! She was stretched to capacity but God, he felt so good inside her! The friction against her walls was sending her over the edge; she knew that she wouldn't last much longer, and with the way her muscles were pulsing around his dick, he knew it too and he wouldn't be far behind her.

When he saw her lips part, he knew what was coming next and without missing a beat, he crashed his mouth over hers just in time to catch her cry as he gave a final, deep thrust and spilled into her hard before collapsing on top of her. He made love to her breasts with his mouth before moving back to her lips and kissing her slowly, deeply, pushing into her a few more times as his erection slowly waned. When he finally pulled out he got up and went to the bathroom to dispose of the condom.

"That was amazing!" she called to him, she could barely catch her breath.

"You say that like we're done!" he smiled as he climbed back into bed and on top of her, planting his lips on her neck again, continuing on the hickey he'd already started just below her ear. She closed her eyes and moaned as he kissed his way down her body, his head ending between her thighs where he used his fingers to part her lips and covered her with his mouth, licking and sucking as her hips bucked against him.

"Fuck, you taste so sweet!" he said as he slid his fingers inside her then re-attached his mouth to her clit. It didn't take long for her to come again, squirting hard when she did and barely having time to come down from it before he was inside her again, buried to the hilt and taking her hard from behind. She'd had plenty of great sex in her lifetime but this was a whole new ballgame! Not only was Nick by far THE largest man she'd ever had, but Nick was the best sex she'd ever had; PERIOD! No man had ever made her come the way he did! She was ridiculously sore when she left just as the sun was coming up, leaving him sleeping peacefully. She couldn't help but notice how sexy he looked lying there and part of her wanted to wake him up for another round but the ache between her legs told her to keep it moving. If traffic wasn't too bad, she'd have just enough time to go home and shower and change and still make it to work on time.

* * *

**RECESS**

"Just fuck me!" she demanded and pulled him in for a hungry kiss which he quickly took control of, grabbing her wrists and slamming her back against the wall and using his body to pin her there. As he harshly probed her mouth with his tongue, he raised both wrists above her head and held them down with one hand, breaking their kiss to look her directly in the eye, no words as his free hand travelled down her body until it reached them hem of her dress then made its way up her inner thighs until he reached her panties. She bit her lip in anticipation of what was coming next! What she didn't see coming was him bunching her panties in his fist and ripping them away from her body with one quick jerk of his wrist before turning her around, pressing her against the wall and pulling her dress up; slapping her beautiful ass before unzipping his pants and entering her hard from behind. The size of him always took her breath away, his thrusts were powerful, bottoming out with every stroke as he simultaneously rubbed her clit, sending shock waves through her and forcing him to clamp his free hand over her mouth when her moans became too loud…they would have a very hard time explaining to the Judge why Nick was fucking his wife senseless in the courthouse bathroom stall!

* * *

**MATERNITY**

…He caressed her belly and kissed it so sweetly; she looked at him and smiled

"I love you so damn much!"

"I love you more!"

"Impossible!" and he kissed her soft and sweet on the lips. Right now, 8 months into her pregnancy, her sex drive was out of control, and whenever Nick got this close – she could smell his testosterone and it made her crazy! She found herself cupping his balls as he kissed her – it didn't take more than that to get him hard and she wasted no time pulling his pajama pants down; he quickly stepped out of them and then kissed her deeper while he lay her down and immediately went to sucking now now huge, swollen nipples. she could feel the weight of his penis on her leg and with the sensation of his mouth on her nipples making her already sopping wet pussy throb, she wanted him inside her now!

"Baby please, fuck me!" she gasped, almost in a whisper. It turned him on when she talked dirty and he kissed her hard before moving in between her thighs.

"No!" she protested. "From behind, I want you deep!"

He didn't need coaxing to have her assuming the position before and plowing into her. He bottomed out with the first stroke, slamming into her over and over while she cried out and clutched the sheets. It was intense but she loved to feel him so deep! Her first orgasm came quickly and after she rode it out she was begging him to fuck her harder. It didn't take long for him to completely exhaust her and she was begging for mercy after the second time she came. Afterwards, when they were laying in bed a sweaty breathless mess…

"I almost forgot, what was it you needed when you woke me up?" He asked, she looked up at him and smiled, a little embarrassed at the whole thing now.

"We're…out of popsicles." There was a brief silence before he burst into hearty laughter.

"Popsicles?" it took a moment for him to compose himself. He gave a contented sigh and kissed her forehead before getting out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"…to buy popsicles." she watched in awe as he threw on sweats over that perfectly chiseled work of art he called a body. She was turned on all over again.

"It can wait 'til morning" she told him, trying to sound nonchalant, the truth was, as bad as she was craving those popsicles, she was craving another taste of him even more!

"It's already 2AM and, it'll only take a few minutes." He assured her before grabbing his phone and wallet from the dresser.

"But…"

"Don't worry" he kissed her on the lips and headed for the door "I'll scratch that itch as soon as I get back!" he walked out as she grinned from ear to ear. God how she loved this man!

* * *

**Well, this is all for now. should I continue? Please review and gimme feedback, 10 reviews before the next update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! I DIDN'T EXPECT SUCH A POSITIVE RESPONSE TO MY SEXCERPTS BUT THEN AGAIN, WHO DOESN'T LOVE SMUT? WELL, NOT MUCH TO SAY HERE, SO I GIVE TO YOU PART TWO. KEEP IN MIND THAT THESE ARE IN NO PARTICULAR ORDER. ENJOY!**

* * *

**CRIBS**

"Say it!" Nick demanded, looking down into her eyes as he thrust hard inside her, her long legs wrapped around his waist as she lay there on her back getting the fuck of her life!

"It's yours!" she cried, trying to catch her breath. The sheer force with which he was fucking her was taking her breath away.

"Say it louder!"

"It's yours, Baby! Oh God!" She moaned so sexily, he fought to not lose control. Nick was a bully in bed and she loved it.

"What's mine?"

"This pussy!"She gasped as he continued to drill her. God, just the thrill of possibly getting caught in the cribs like this was a huge turn-on for them both.

"This. Is Nick's Pussy… say it!" she felt a massive orgasm coming and cried out, panting heavily as she spoke the words.

"This… is Nick's pussy… FUCK, I'M COMING!" her movements became spastic as her orgasm continued building and she pulled him closer to her, clawing at his skin as his pace quickened .

"That's it, come for me!"

"OH GOD…OHHH GOD!" she let out a guttural moan. Her orgasm climbs higher, still not yet reaching its peak and the feeling is so intense, she tries to push him away, her hands against his chest as she squirms beneath him. He takes hold of her wrists and pins them down as he grins, amused by her efforts.

"Not until you come!" he promised and kissed her deep, determined to make her come hard. She kissed him back with equal fervor. "You want me to stop?" but she can no longer speak real words, and instead, an incoherent babble escapes her lips as she shakes her head 'no'. Her climax finally peaks and explodes as she screams and bucks wildly beneath him. His own climax now building, he releases her hands and sits up on his knees, grabbing hold of her waist with both his hands and going even deeper as he comes, determined to give her every drop of his release before finally collapsing on top of her, their bodies entwining as they kissed passionately.

"That was amazing!" Olivia praised, completely out of breath.

"I'm just glad no one is around to hear us." He said as they kissed again, both suddenly paralyzed when they heard Cragen's voice call from the squad room,

"Benson, Amaro; what the hell's goin on in there?!"

* * *

**THE BEST PART OF WAKING UP…**

He is fast asleep as on his back, his arm across his face as she reaches beneath the covers to stroke him, planting kisses on his chest as his dick grows hard in her hand.

"Rise and shine, sexy!" she purrs into his ear as she straddles his naked hips, but he just groans, pretending to be fast asleep. "Guess you need a little convincing, huh baby?" she smiled before leaning in to plant a soft kiss on his lips, her nipples brushing against his chest. She continued to kiss her way to his neck, down to his chest, then his stomach, and finally, holding the shaft of his dick as she sensually licked the head with long, slow strokes of her tongue. He began to moan and she sped her pace, taking him in her mouth and sucking him off, her head bobbing up and down. He was quite thick and she had to practically unhinge her jaw to get her mouth around him. He was wide awake now.

"God Liv, you give the best head!" he moaned as he ran his hands through her silken hair, getting louder as she continued until he was practically at a scream. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" she was going hard at it now, showing him no mercy, and he was in a complete frenzy. She loved having the power to reduce him to a whimpering mess. She pulled him from her mouth with a 'pop', her hand continuing to stroke him while she sucked his balls.

"You like that baby?" she smiled seductively but he was struck dumb by the feeling of her hand and mouth on him and responded with another moan. Deciding that it was time to drive him completely over the edge, she put her lips to his tip again and sucked it slowly before going down to cover his shaft again, taking him in as far as she could until he was at the back of her throat. Feeling this, he was unable to hold back and took hold of her head with both hands, pushing himself further down her throat and thrusting his hips. He loved that she was able to take him this way, even though he never lasted long; he was no match for her mouth and quickly felt himself coming.

"Oh fuck Liv…FUUUUUCK!" he let out a magnificent growl as he came hard in her mouth and she happily swallowed every drop. He released his grip on her hair, trying to catch his breath as she continued to suck the head of his dick, completely draining him. The sensation was too much and he pulled her to his mouth, kissing her deep.

"Good Morning!" she smiled

"It is now!"

* * *

**POST PARTUM**

His assault on her clit is driving her crazy, any doubts she'd had about him being attracted to her post-pregnancy body leaving along with her inhibitions as she grabbed his hair and began grinding against his face. She let out a small cry as she quickly came against his mouth; him greedily lapping every drop before climbing on top of her. They kissed hungrily, she loving the way she tasted on his lips. She looked up at him, caressing his face as he ran his finger across her lips that were swollen from his kiss. He slowly pushed into her and began moving inside her just as slow, being careful that he didn't hurt her, this being the first time they'd been together since she'd given birth.

"God, baby you feel so good!" she moaned even at this slow pace, he was hitting her spots just right but she wanted more of him. "Please, go deeper!" he was surprised at her request, thinking that she wouldn't be ready for all of him just yet.

"maybe we…"

"Please baby!" He went deeper and she cried out, holding tight to him as he continued. "Don't stop…" she begged over and over as her orgasm built, suppressing her scream as hit and she shook beneath him; her breathing labored, teeth chattering.

"You wanna keep going?"

"mmm hmm." She nodded as she felt another climax building and bit into his shoulder as her nails sank into the skin of his back. It was hard trying to stay quiet when it was this good..

* * *

**DATE NIGHT**

She stood in front of the full-length mirror in their bedroom holding two dresses in front of her, deciding which of them to wear for their dinner date before coming to the conclusion that she didn't like either of them and tossed them both onto the chair. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror on her way back to the closet and stopped; admiring her body, clad only in a black bra and lacy thong. She wasn't vain by any means but she had to admit, 45 looked damn good on her! She ran her fingers down her neck to the swell of her breasts, loving their fullness and how beautifully they'd held up even after breastfeeding for a year. She trailed her flat stomach, the curve of her ample hips, and her perfect ass. Nick called it her ghetto booty and he adored it! From the mirror, she saw him walk into the room. She didn't turn around, just looked at him through the glass while he stared at her from the doorway. His gaze is so intense that she's wet. He walks over, stopping behind her and wrapping his strong arms around her waist, pulling her against him as he nuzzles her neck. She can feel his hard dick pressing into her.

Moments later she's on their bed as he slowly peels her panties off, sliding them down her long legs and putting them around his wrist once they're off, then kneels in front of her, pausing to stare at the glistening treasure in front of him.

"Don't tease me!" she begged. He spreads her thighs wide and plants sensual kisses on her mound, giving her wet slit a slow, deliberate lap with his tongue that sent shivers through her before licking and sucking vigorously on her clit, making her tremble. She gasps at how good his mouth feels on her, making her moan louder, writhing beneath him as the sensations intensified and he slid his fingers into her pussy to fuck her while his mouth continued her clit. After a moment, she's losing it, her body is in sensory overdrive and she desperately claws at the sheets, clutching them in her fists as her hips buck wildly against him and she struggles to catch her breath.

"Oh my god! Oh god, please….baby please!" she gasps but he doesn't relent and is now furiously working her g-spot with his fingers, she throws her head back and lets out a wail. "You son of a bitch!" she cries. It's too much and she wants him to stop; needs him to stop but at the same time, it's too good and she needs more, spreading herself wider for him. Her clit is now so engorged that every lick is sweet torture, and her body begins to tremble

"come for me!" her juices are flowing hard, creaming all over his hand "look at that!" he smiles, he loves the effect he has on her body and he speeds his pace, his fingers are fucking her faster, and when her orgasm comes, it hits like a Tsunami and her scream crescendos as it tears through her, setting her body on fire.

"OHHHHHH GODDDDD!" she screams, her head thrown back, her back arched impossibly high as she grabs his wrist to stop him from moving inside her. She was coming in torrents now and when Nick withdrew his hand, satisfied with the results, he sucked his fingers clean. He wore a huge grin on his face as he climbed onto the bed beside her, propping his head up on his hand, mesmerized at how beautiful she was even glistening with sweat.

"You alright there Liv?"

"Damn you!" she laughed, still breathless as she ran a hand through her hair. She'd need a minute to recover from that one!

* * *

**TEE SHIRT**

He walked in the door and his jaw dropped.

"Before you ask" she said as she walked over to greet him. "They're with your mom." He couldn't believe his eyes. She was standing in front of him wearing nothing but one of his tank tees. he was numbed by the way it loosely hung over her incredible curves, but clinging in just the right places, stopping at the very top of her thighs. Her nipples were already hard and poking through the thin cotton and for just a brief moment, he lost control of every sense he had, licking his lips as they slowly came back to him and pulled her close crashing his mouth over hers, clamping one arm around her waist while undoing his pants with his free hand; never breaking their steamy kiss. He didn't want to wait another second and quickly backed her against the nearest wall, and as she tore open his shirt, sending buttons flying everywhere, he threw one of her legs over his shoulder and began fucking her right there. God, he loved how she was always so wet for him; how even after pushing out a 10 pounder less than 6 months ago, her pussy still fit so snug around his dick!

"Baby!" she cried as he drove harder while his mouth attacked that spot on her neck that made her weak. With the position she was in, his dick was hitting every spot with perfect precision and she was very vocal in letting him know how good it felt. He attacked her mouth with his as he continued fucking her and when she came, it sent them both tumbling to the floor, in a fit of laughter. He pushed inside her again as they kissed, she shifts and puts him on his back, straddling his hips and riding him hard as she pinned his arms to the floor.

The neighbors would definitely get an earful tonight!

* * *

**Want more? Hit the review button and tell me your thoughts. Is 15 before the next update asking too much? I promise it will be worth it, thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**WOW! YOU PEOPLE REALLY LIKE IT DIRTY, HUH? IT WAS MY INTENTION TO GET THIS IN SOONER, BUT HEY, LIFE HAPPENS! ANYWAY, HERE THEY ARE, NICK AD LIV, BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE DOING GROWN UP THNGS. DICK WOLF OWNS THE CHARACTERS, I JUST MAKE THEM GET NAKED AND COPULATE! ENJOY!**

* * *

**REMOTELY**

She squirmed in her seat, crossing her legs as the egg vibrated again, without warning, this time much stronger. _Why did I consent to this? _She wondered. She knew that Nick hated these couples dinners but she and Melinda really looked forward to them and with the game on, it was the only way to get him out of the house tonight so she agreed. He'd lodged the toy deep inside her but on their way to the restaurant, it shifted slightly and when she sat down, she could feel it pressing directly against her g-spot. The sensation was already a bit overwhelming and she prayed that he would forget about the remote in his pocket – no such luck. Five minutes after they'd been seated, she felt the first buzz and they only got more intense from there.

Right now he had it cranked up almost full-throttle and she literally felt as if her pussy would explode! Her walls were throbbing and her nails were digging into Nick's knee beneath the table. 37 seconds. This one had been going on for 37 seconds and she couldn't take it. She turned and looked at him with pleading eyes as her lips separated and silently mouthed _please_ but he just smiled and took another bite of his steak.

_This son of a bitch! _She could feel herself begin to sweat as her walls contracted and she wiped her brow with the back of her hand. Did Fin and Melinda notice? She didn't care; she was going to come hard, in the middle of this restaurant if her idiot husband didn't turn off the damn remote right this second! He didn't and she was going over. She threw her napkin down onto the table and got up, praying that her knees wouldn't buckle as she made a beeline for the ladies room, staggering with every shaky step.

"Baby Girl, you ok?" Fin called after her but she was gone too fast to hear him

"I'll…go check on her." Nick said as he got up and went after his wife.

She burst through the bathroom door just as the vibration got stronger, it was useless, she was soaking wet and she was coming and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She called out to God several times as she held onto the sink for support, gripping it hard, her legs trembling and she began groaning loudly, hiking her dress up; fingering her clit hard with trembling hands, It felt so good but it was too much! She didn't even hear the bathroom door open and her husband walk in.

His mouth dropped open at the sight of his wife standing there at the sink, getting herself off and he had never been more turned on in his life! So this was what those looks at the table were about and why she'd grabbed his knee like that, _she needed to get off_. He locked the door and wrapped his arm around her waist from behind. She immediately turned her head and kissed him hard, moaning into his mouth as she took his free hand and brought it to her clit, nearly losing it when his fingers began to work her. He was shocked at her wetness; it was literally seeping through his fingers. He knew that she was close but wasn't prepared for how fast or how hard she came!

"Nick….Oh god baby!" she cried leaning against him; those being the last intelligible words she spoke as the tsunami hit!

"I got you baby!" He promised his fingers sped up. Her eyes squeezed shut and she threw her head back as a cry tore from her throat and she began squirting all over the floor as her orgasm tore through her and she shook. It was so intense that she literally saw stars behind her eyes. Her muscles clenched and relaxed again and again as she rode it out then there was a loud _tick_ sound as the egg fell out of her and hit the tile floor, still vibrating. She licked her lips and tried to steady her breathing. "Turn it off!"

"I don't have the remote…" he gave a nervous grin. "I must have lost it when I tipped the valet!" her eyes went wide.

Outside in the valet booth, the attendant sat with the remote in his hand, randomly pressing the buttons. He finally grew bored and hit the off switch before tossing it into the trash.

"I'll never know what it goes to!"

* * *

**LOVE IN AN ELEVATOR**

"Oh I see, things don't go _your _way and suddenly it's irrelevant?" Nick yelled.

"What the fuck are you implying? That I'm some kind of spoiled child? Are you kidding me right now?" Olivia yelled back, not believing that he was behaving this way.

"So I'm a joke to you, is that it?"

"I am not doing this!" she said before turning to grab her beach tote and angrily storming off.

"Olivia, DO NOT walk away from me!" He demanded, but she kept going.

"GO TO HELL!" She yelled without turning around and walked out of their hotel suite, slamming the door behind her and continuing to the elevator down the hall. As she stood anxiously pressing the button, her eyes began to gloss over with tears. _What a first anniversary this is turning out to be, all the way to Hawaii just to argue? _She slammed the side of her fist into the button just as Nick came running down the hall.

"Liv, wait!"

"I don't wanna talk to you right now!" she said, turning away as the elevator doors opened. He reached for her arm, gently taking hold of it before she stepped inside but she snatched it away and got in; he didn't hesitate to follow.

"Liv…" he began as the doors closed. She just stood against the back wall of the glass enclosure with her arms folded angrily across her chest; her head turned away. "Fine. That's how you wanna play it?" He said before turning to the button panel on the front wall and hitting stop. The elevator quickly jerked and came to a halt right between the 22nd and 23rd floors.

"Very mature, Nicholas!"

"Nicholas?" he laughed. "You must really be pissed."

"It's not funny!" she scolded as he drew closer to her, pinning her body with his against the glass wall.

"You know, we promised to never walk away from each other mad." He reminded her, his mouth dangerously close to hers; his voice low, and sexy, just above a whisper as his hands found their way to her hips. She could feel her resolve weakening when his fingers made contact with her skin and she drew in a shaky breath. _Why did I have to go and marry such an irresistible asshole? _She thought to herself as she dropped her arms and put her hands over his to push them away from her hips but made the mistake of letting her eyes catch his and his dark, sexy gaze rendered her powerless. He let his eyes leave hers and travel down to her breasts that wore nothing but an orange bikini top. He was well aware of the effect he had on his gorgeous wife and smiled, licking his lips when he saw that her nipples were now rock-hard and straining against the fabric of her swimsuit. She felt his hand leave her hip and looked down to see him bring that hand to her breast and watched as he slowly ran his thumb over her nipple, causing her to whimper. His touch, no matter how small, was always overwhelming.

"Nick…"

"Olivia, baby, look at me." she again met his eyes as he moved closer against her body, eliminating any space between them; he brought his lips so close to hers that they touched when he spoke.

"I am you your husband. ¿Lo entiendes?" she nodded, God, she wanted his kiss so bad but didn't dare seek it; she knew that this was about letting him take lead. "you don't get to dismiss me when you don't like what I say." he told her as his hand made its way up under her sarong and began to untie the strings of her bikini, her anticipation building with the tug of each string.

"Maybe you should teach me a lesson." She whispered against his mouth. He let his tongue gently skim her waiting lips before moving his mouth to her ear; pulling her bikini panties away from her body and shoving them in the pocket of his swim shorts as he whispered…

"Is that what you need baby? To be taught a lesson?"

"I do!"

"¿Debo enseñarte con mi boca?" he asked as he lowered his mouth to her neck and began to suck and lick her sensitive spot. She let out a lust-filled sigh as his lips made contact. "o mi mano?" he asked continuing on her neck as his hand slid between her legs and his fingers parted her slit. She was already dripping wet and gasped as he began to rub her already throbbing clit; she gripped the hand bar behind her with both hands as she threw her head back and ground her hips instinctively against his fingers

"Stop moving baby." He cooed in her ear, his voice was so fucking sexy! He didn't order her or demand. This was not about control. She understood that as she forced herself, in spite of the incredible sensation, to still her hips and let him do the work; biting her lip and whimpering loud when she felt his fingers slide into her pussy.

"Baby…" she moaned

He thrust them deep, just a few times; enough to tease her before pulling them out and sucking her wetness from them, then crashing his mouth over hers. She eagerly gave in to his kiss, gladly accepting his tongue. The heat of his kiss consumed her, leaving her breathless and dazed when he finally pulled his mouth away. She wanted more, needed more and as if reading her mind, he gave her just what she craved when he lifted her so that her legs were high around his waist, her back pressed into the glass, and in one swift motion, pushed inside her; a cry of pure lust escaped her when he entered, and even with her pussy being completely drenched from arousal, he was a very tight fit, filling her to absolute capacity.

"fuck me." She moaned into his ear

Through the fabric of her bikini top, he took her nipple between his teeth and pulled on it as he began moving inside her; slow at first in long, drawn out thrusts but the way she whimpered in his ear went straight to his dick and he was now fucking her with powerful strokes. Neither of them cared that they were in a glass elevator and that even though they were up 22 stories high, they could be seen. All that mattered was the absolute primal fucking that he was giving his wife and he was giving it to her good! She could barely catch her breath as she cried out again and again but he was relentless! She'd wanted a lesson and he was making sure that this would be one she'd never forget. She felt that familiar twitch inside and knew that she was close, and when he felt her walls squeezing around him, he knew it too.

"Mmmmmmm…baby I'm gonna come!" she gasped. He felt so good inside her that she literally had tears in her eyes

"Not yet!" he growled and pulled out, putting her down and turning her around so that she now faced the glass. She was immediately pressed against it as he lifted her leg over his arm rammed her already over-stimulated pussy from behind, fucking her even deeper as his fingers rubbed her clit.

"Don't stop! Don't you fucking stop!" she screamed; she loved the feeling of Nick inside her more than she loved the air she needed to survive and she wanted this come more than she wanted her next breath of it!

"Come for me! Déjame sentir tu coño vamos! Let go baby!" he was pounding her senseless at this point and she was creaming hard.

"Come with me! Please…oh god, come with me!" she begged

He kissed her as pushed himself in until her body could take no more of his length and held it, grinding himself into her hard. That did it, she broke the kiss and cried out, and without warning, she blew, reaching back to grab a handful of his hair as she came screaming his name.

"FUCK, LIV! " he yelled as he felt her clamp down on him. It was enough to send him over the edge and he pulled her tighter against himself as he came hard inside her until he had no more to give.

"God Damn!" she exclaimed as he filled her with his hot seed

He pushed inside her again then pulled out; quickly, she got on her knees and took him in her mouth, sucking him clean from tip to balls. When she was done, she kissed the tip slowly, sensually like it was the 'amen' to a prayer and licked her lips; smiling up at him as she lovingly put it back in his shorts.

"So I guess this means I'm forgiven?" he asked as he pulled her up but before she could answer, his tongue was deep in her mouth as he kissed her hungrily.

"I don't even remember what we were fighting about." She said, breathless from his kiss.

"Good; how about we go back to our suite and you let me make you come even harder?"

"I think I like the sound of that." she agreed and wrapped her arms around him.

"Happy anniversary, Mrs. Amaro." He said and pecked her on the lips as he restarted the elevator

""Happy anniversary, Baby!" the doors opened on 22 and he grabbed her bag before they stepped off, his arm wrapped protectively around her while her head lay on his shoulder, huge smiles on both their faces!

* * *

**THE BEACH**

The moon was high and bright as it shone down on the small beach and they were thankful at being the only people there. The kids were sound asleep in the beach house they were renting, Nicks mother keeping a watchful eye on them so that the couple could have some alone time. Their swimsuits had long been discarded somewhere further down the beach, where she had blown him, but they'd worry about that later. Right now, Nick held one her ankles in each of his hands, parting them as wide as her body would allow him while he fucked her; they'd been going at it hard for a while and both of them were right on the verge of their respective climaxes but neither of them wanted to be the first to let go. However, right now, as she lay there in absolute ecstasy, she could feel herself crumbling. He was so deep and she'd exhausted every trick she knew to keep her orgasm at bay but none of them were working now; God, she just wanted to come!

"That feel good to you baby?" Nick teased, knowing that he was about to win but she was too far gone to even care!

"Sí, se siente tan bien, papi!" she cried desperately, He knew that he was bringing his A-game if she was speaking in Spanish. He released her ankles and positioned himself directly on top of her.

"I knew you wouldn't outlast me!" he grinned. She grabbed his head and pulled him in, kissing him hard as he went deeper. She cried out and pulled him closer. Too much of him was never enough and right now she wanted all he had to give.

"Just…shut up and…make me come!" she cried through hitched breath. He pushed into her again before she pushed him onto his back so that she was on top and began making circles with her hips, grinding hard against him; absolutely overwhelmed at how he filled her. He groaned and grabbed her ass; rocking her even harder against him and causing her clit to rub against his pelvic bone while she was impaled on his dick! She bit her lip and moaned, arching her back, her nipples where at attention as her beautiful breasts stuck out and a trail of sweat ran down the valley between them; this drove Nick insane with lust and he grabbed hold of her tiny waist with both hands and began bouncing her up and down on his shaft as hard as he could.

"Oh god baby….OH GOD!" she felt like her insides were splitting. "Nicky….baby it's too much!" she gasped and put her palms against his chest to slow it down a bit,

"Liv…" she could already feel that he was close.

"I know baby, I'm coming too!" she cried and reached between them, fingering herself fast and hard. She squeezed her eyes shut when it finally erupted, her powerful squirt drenching them both. She was coming in torrents, her body shaking spastically.

"Oh G-God, it w-w-won't s-s-s-stop!" she cried as another gush came forth. Nick needed to come now! "babyyyyyyy…." She felt him pulsing inside her and within seconds he was coming along with her.

Moments later, they lay in each others' arms completely spent.

"We should probably head inside." Nick said lazily.

"Not yet." She sighed. I just wanna lay here for a little longer.'

"I don't blame you. The real world is inside that house." She smiled. "parenthood; an eight year old…"

"And two babies." She added.

"You mean one baby."

"No… I mean two babies...you're gonna be a Daddy again Amaro!" He looked down at her, absolutely stunned, but the joy on his face was unmistakable.

"So, what are you thinking?" she asked.

"That our life is ridiculously perfect!" he answered and kissed her sweetly.

* * *

**So there you have it! 12 smutty sexcerpts! My plan was to stop at 12 but Maybe if there is enough demand, I'll consider extending, but no promises. Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**YOU GUYS CAN'T SEEM TO GET ENOUGH OF THIS FILTH, LOL! OK, SO THESE ARE ABSOLUTELY THE LAST OF THE SEXCERPTS… I MEAN IT! I GOT INSPIRED BY SOME NEW PICS OF THE GORGEOUS AND SEXY MR. PINO AND THESE WERE THE RESULT. IF SOME OF YOU THINK THAT 'FIRST DATE' SEEMS FAMILIAR IT IT'S BECAUSE IT WAS ORIGINALLY A STANDALONE, BUT I DECIDED TO COMBINE IT WITH THE SEXCERPTS BECAUSE IT SEEMED BETTER PLACED. ANYWHO, HERE'S YOUR SMUT, ENJOY!**

* * *

**.**

**BREATHING**

Perps were always assholes, but this one was beyond! He began ogling Olivia from the very second Nick had thrown him into the chair for interrogation. He had no interest in discussing the accusations against him; his only concern was graphically telling Olivia how badly he wanted to fuck her. Of course, Nick being who he is was incensed and was not doing well at keeping it under control. Olivia could see the muscles clenching in her husband's beautifully sculpted jaw and she knew that there was a violent outburst about erupt at any moment if this guy didn't quit his antics. Unfortunately for the perp, he wasn't very smart, and he reached out in an attempt to grab Olivia's breast and before any of them knew what was happening, Nick had pushed Olivia out of the way and had the guy pinned to the floor, beating him senseless. Fin and Cragen immediately rushed in and it took every ounce of their combined strength to pull Nick off the man. Olivia was insanely turned on; she always was when she saw this side of him.

"Amaro, what the hell are you doing?" Cragen barked as they finally managed to pull him away and out of the room, into the hall.

"I'll kill that son of a bitch!" Nick raged.

"Nick, calm down." Olivia said in a soothing voice, her hand resting on his arm.

"Fin, you and Rollins take over this interrogation. Amaro, go and collect yourself!" Cragen ordered.

"This is bullshit!"

"Nick!" Olivia interjected, his anger was about to get the better of him.

"Repeat that detective." Cragen said. Olivia looked at Nick and faintly shook her head _no_. Nick, even more pissed off, simply turned and angrily walked away. Cragen started to go after him.

"Captain, I got it." Liv said and went after her husband; more than happy to do so. He was infuriated and she knew exactly where it would lead him – right between her legs! She'd seen him go into one of the empty interrogation rooms and slam the door and she couldn't get there fast enough. Of course, they would talk about it later at home, but right now, all she could think about was getting into that room with him; she was dripping just thinking about it.

She walked into the room just in time to miss getting hit by the chair that he had thrown against the wall a literal second before she walked in. She watched it crash to the floor.

"Or…" she said as she locked the door and adjusted the controls of the two-way mirror so that it was dark. "I could help you work out some of that aggression…"the words had barely left her mouth before he had a hand to the back of her neck, and was pulling her into a hot and urgent kiss. She could already feel his hard-on against her leg. He quickly undid her pants and bent her over the table, pulling them down along with her panties in one swift movement. The sight of her beautiful, naked ass was always a sight to behold! He would remember to give it special attention later but right now he had to get inside her!

He grabbed a fistful of her hair, using it as leverage to hold her head down on the table as he undid his pants with his free hand. she bit her lip in anticipation of what was coming and was not disappointed when he pushed hard into her dripping slit, burying himself to the balls with one motion.

"Yes!" she cried as he fucked her in long, powerful strokes. He was so incredibly deep in this position; she could feel him in her stomach!

She gripped the edge of the table hard as he continued, trying not to scream from the absolute pleasure that was coursing through her. he was in heaven at hearing her whimpers and moans, and even more intoxicated at watching her ass bounce against him as he slammed into her again and again! His thrusts were angry, brutal even, but never too much; he was careful make sure that sex was always enjoyable for her and right now, she was on her way to a state of nirvana as she felt her climax approaching.

"Harder baby!" she begged in a deep, sexy moan. He could feel how close she was and gripped her hair tighter in his fist; fucking her harder, faster, deeper. Her legs began to shake. As much as he wanted to drag this out and really drive her crazy, they were in the middle of a work day and didn't have that kind of time.

"Vamos a ir por mí, estoy contigo mami!" he called to her and that did it! her walls squeezed his dick as she began to scream but he quickly put his hand to her mouth and held it as she continued her climax.

"Fuck!" he yelled as he came just as hard; a never-ending stream of his hot semen shooting deep inside her and driving her further over the edge as she felt it spray her womb.

After redressing they walked back to the squad room; a nice, big smile across his face.

"Glad to see you've calmed down." Cragen addressed Nick.

"Yeah. Just needed to stop and breathe."

"Good. But Nick?"

"Yeah Cap?"

"Next time you're done _breathing_, remember to zip your pants!" Nick froze and from her desk, Olivia covered her face.

"Copy!" he said; an embarrassed smile on his face as he reached to adjust himself.

* * *

.

**FIRST DATE**

After months of pursuing her, she finally agreed to a date and they made plans to go to dinner that night; nothing fancy, more of a get-to-know-you meal. Although, being partner, they knew each other pretty well. It was around seven thirty when he arrived to pick her up but it was pointless; the very second she opened the door, they took one look at each other and their plans went right out the window!

She bit her lip, he licked his. They stood there silently in her doorway devouring each other with their eyes. Never in her life had she felt such a pure, raw attraction to anyone and judging by the way he was drinking her in with his eyes, neither had he. There it was, that wetness pooling between her thighs again. Her pulse began to race and her nipples were now even harder than they'd ever been. "_Why am I so hot all of a sudden?" _she thought to herself.

"You gonna come in or…" she didn't get another word out before he had taken her in his arms and without a word, his lips were on hers, kissing her so passionately that she could feel herself melting into him. she was surprised that he was so bold but she didn't fight it because truthfully, she wanted that kiss more than she wanted to live right now. Their lips didn't part as he backed her into her apartment and shut the door with his foot then spun her, slamming her back against that very door and pinning her there while they continued kissing. He finally pulled his lips from hers and bore into her with his eyes while they gasped for air. They didn't need words. This connection was spiritual! She could feel his erection pressing against her as he ran his thumb over her now swollen lips then leaned in and began to nibble on her neck. His lips sent electricity through every inch of her and she moaned when he began sucking on a spot just below her ear as his fingers brushed the skin of her stomach before making their way underneath her shirt and cupping her breast, his thumb flicking over her nipple. She whimpered when he made contact and immediately pulled his mouth back to hers and into another searing kiss as they began to undress each other, pulling clothes off hurriedly.

Primal! It's the only word to describe what this was. As soon as their clothes were off, he threw her onto her sofa and before another thought could register he was on top of her and inside her. She lost her breath at the size of him; her walls were stretched to capacity and there was no time to adjust before he began to fuck her hard! His thrusts were brutal but she took all of him and found her orgasm coming quickly. When it hit, she thought she would black out from its power. Nick was unyielding, he continued to plow into her while she came, screaming bloody murder and he only stopped momentarily when her walls had clenched so tight around him that it made it impossible for him to move, but once they released, he flipped her over onto her stomach and fucked her harder and deeper and she knew that she'd be sore and limping tomorrow, but tonight, she was getting the fuck of her life! By the time they were done, neither of them could move! She was bruised and he was covered in scratches and bite marks. They had completely exhausted one another and without a word between them, they just lay in each other's arms. Rust before she closed her eyes, she thought to herself that this had either been the best or stupidest thing she had ever done in her life. She'd know soon enough!

* * *

.

**ANGRY SEX**

Once in a while she likes to let go, so she she purposely does things that she knows will make her husband mad, so that they can argue. Because, when they argue, it always leads to angry sex. Sex with Nick was a 10 any and every time, but angry sex with Nick…there's no number high enough to rate it. It is dirty, intense; primal. There is nothing gentle or considerate about it. He takes her hard, however he pleases and he is unrelenting until the last drop of his anger spills out of him whether that be in her ass, her cunt, or her mouth; she is his fuck toy and she loves every minute of it!

He's taken her on the bed, on the floor, against the wall; she's been on her back, her hands and knees; just her knees… she's been at his mercy all night and she can't get enough; but she's about to! He's in their bedroom chair with her on his lap, her back against his chest. His cock is buried deep in her ass and he is fucking her without reserve while at the same time, his fingers are lodged to the knuckle in her sopping pussy, twisting them hard and fast. He moves her up and down on his enormous cock; loving not only the sounds it makes going in and out of her tight asshole, but the cries she emits as waves of immutable pleasure take over. She leans back against him and presses her mouth to his.

"Fuck meeeeee!" she squeals with trembling lips, her sweat-covered body writhing against his. "Ohhh God!" she gasped as his fingers went deeper and he bounced her harder. He greedily kissed her, their tongues invading each others' mouths just as lustily as they sexed. She pulled on her nipple as her fingers fervently stroked her clit, he was fucking her so hard she couldn't stand it, but loved it all the same. She felt her fourth orgasm start to build and it hit quickly. "I H-H-HATE YOU…OHHHHHHHH!" she cried as she ground her hips against him, forcing him even deeper inside her.

"I HATE YOU TOO!" he could feel the walls of her pussy clenching around his fingers as her sphincter locked his dick in a vice-like grip but he would not relent and furiously twisted his fingers against her g-spot even as she came screaming.

"OUT… OUT… OUT!" she shrieked, clawing at his hand in a vain attempt to stop his fingers but instead he drove them in faster as she bucked against them and with his free hand, he replaced her fingers on her clit with his own. Her eyes roll back as she lets go; she squirts hard and he continues to work her as it comes, even as she digs her nails into the back of his neck, even as a guttural cry escapes her that tells him it's too much. He continues until the second gush erupts and her body literally pushes his fingers out of her, no longer able to withstand the intrusion no matter how good it may have felt and that's when he erupts, pushing up into her as his hot seed filled her. She lay back, her limp body still quaking against his as he emptied himself; staying inside her when he was done and wrapping his arms around her still trembling body.

"You done talkin shit?" he laughed and kissed her temple. She simply nodded, too worn out to even move but still, a smile of sheer contentment spreading across her face.

"For now…" she grinned, and caught his lips in a kiss.

* * *

.

**Thanks for reading. Since you took the time to read, how about taking just a second to leave a review? Thanks for the support and check out my other fics, hope you'll like them as well!**


End file.
